LuMa BROTP
by rikkichadwick97
Summary: ReBoot of Sisters United Wizards at the DWMA? New pairings are HappyxCarla, LucyxNatsu, LevyxGajeel, JuviaxGray, ErzaxJellal, LizxKid, MakaxSoul, TsubakixBlack*Star, and SteinxMarie. They are no longer sisters but like sisters. Still short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

_Wow. It's been a while since I've been back here._

Maka P.O.V

_Just another day at the boring DWMA. Although I have a feeling that something is different._

Right as I thought that Stein said "Okay class, based off our new knowledge of witches we are going to have some guest at the DWMA to helps us further understand. They are from a friendly guild of wizards so be sure to give them a warm welcome."

_Wizards? It couldn't be Lucy could it? _

After class Black*Star came running up to me. Before I could lecture him on ditching class he panted "Maka! Lucy is here!"

"What? Where?" I asked excitedly forgetting about his absence completely.

"She got a place on Death Ave." he answered. I went running leaving the others behind.

"Who is Lucy?" Soul called out to me.

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister." I called back breathlessly before running off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I had just seen Black*Star, a childhood friend, now I was rushing to get unpacked so I could see Maka.

"What's the rush Luce?" Natsu asked walking into our room.

"I can't wait to see Maka. It's been so long and I've missed her." I say quickly unpacking.

"Then let's go." He said grabbing my hand.

"We can't just go we have to unpack."

"Luce, we can do that later. If you wanna see Mambo then let's go and we can deal with packing when we get back." I said looking into my eyes.

"Thanks Natsu. And her name is MAKA!" I yelled before kissing his cheek.

"You like him" Happy comments flying into the room.

I giggle. "Happy that doesn't work now that we're dating."

"Aw" He said sadly. I giggled again.

"Lucy, someone's at the door for you." I hear Natsu call from the front room. I step out to see Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

Lucy P.O.V.

I ran up and hugged Maka. "Maka, I missed you so much!"

She hugged me back "I missed you too! How's it going?! I heard you made it into Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah! I'm doing great! In fact, Natsu this is Maka. Maka this is my boyfriend Natsu." I say gesturing to him.

"Hey Raka. I'm Natsu and this is Happy" he said pointing with his thumb to the exceed on his shoulder.

"It's Maka and it's nice to meet you both" she smiled despite him butchering her name.

"How do you know each other?" Happy asked.

"Lucy would always come over to spend the night after her mom passed away. We were practically sisters" she smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to meet your new friends. You'll love everyone from Fairy Tail. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and especially Levy. She's almost as obsessed with books as you are" I said giddily.

"Awesome. I'll introduce you to Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid, and Soul. You already know Black*Star."

"Unfortunately." We both laughed.

"So what is your mission?" she asked

"We are looking for a friend of Erza's so we can bring Fairy Tail back together" Natsu said.  
"Well from what Lucy told me before she left, if anyone can do it, it's Fairy Tail." Maka praised. After that we parted ways with plans to meet each other's friends tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

LuMa BrOTP

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V.

*later that night*

Everyone was here and we were deciding room arrangements. They were pretty much decided already, that was until we realized Jellal was going to tag along.

There were four rooms and they were supposed to have, Happy Natsu and I in the first, Gajeel Levy and Lily in the second, Gray and Juvia in the third, and Erza Carla and Wendy in the last. Now that Jellal is here we decided to change things. We all want Erza and Jellal to get together because they are both obviously in love with each other but they are also both very clueless and stubborn. So now we need to decide where Carla and Wendy were going to sleep.

"Wendy can stay with Shrimp and I while Carla can stay with Salamander and Bunny girl." Gajeel suggested.

"I think Wendy wants to stay with Carla" Levy argued.

"What about ice princess? He only has two people in his room." Natsu yelled.

"No offense Wendy but Juvia really wanted to spend some alone time with Gray-Sama." Juvia said looking at the ground with tinted cheeks.

"It's okay guys. We can always stay on the couch." Wendy suggested nervously. She was shot down immediately from everyone. She is like the whole guilds little sister, although Gajeel and Levy seem to see her as more of a daughter.

"Fine, Wendy and Carla with stay with Gajeel and I." Levy said hugging Wendy smiling. Everyone agreed and went to their separate rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

LuMa BrOTP

Chp. 5

(A/N I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been working a lot but hopefully with my online classes I will have more time to post. I hope this Chapter makes up for it a little bit.)

No One's POV

Room 1 (Happy, Natsu, and Lucy)

"Why does Pantherlily get to share a room with Carla?" Happy complained pouting.

"Because he doesn't like her like you do. Plus we don't need any more exceeds than we already have" Lucy replied mumbling the last part to herself.

Room 2 (Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Carla, and Wendy)

"You guys can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Gajeel said taking a pillow and blanket.

"Gajeel-san it's okay. You took us in so Carla and I can sleep on the floor." Wendy said sweetly.

"Don't even try Wend. He may act tough but he's a big gentleman underneath and a stubborn on at that." Levy said laughing lightly.

"Whatever" he grunted before kissing Levy goodnight and ruffling Wendy's hair. "Night Shrimp. Night Wendy."

Gajeel eventually feel asleep on the floor, the last thing he sees is Wendy and Levy cuddled up with Lily and Carla sleeping soundly on the bed.

Room 3 (Juvia and Gray)

"Gray-sama, Juvia knows you don't like affection so Juvia is willing to sleep on the floor." Juvia said nervously looking down at her feet.

"As much as I appreciate that now that we are dating I guess we could at least share a bed." Gray replied rubbing the back of his neck just as nervous.

"Really" Juvia said excitedly.

"Sure" he said stripping down to his underwear and getting under the covers. A slight blush tints Juvia's face as she does the same. As they slowly drift off to sleep Gray wraps his arms around Juvia, pulling her close.

Room 4 (Erza and Jellal)

Awkward silence filled the room as Erza and Jellal stood on opposite sides of the room.

"So" Erza was the first to speak "remember the last time we were together?"

Jellal blushed a deep red "yes."

"Well I have something to tell you" she said hesitantly "…I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maka P.O.V

I was cleaning up after dinner when Soul came up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I smiled leaning back into his embrace.

"You seem to be in a better mood since you saw your friend." He commented.

"Yeah. She's so amazing. She was my best friend since we were little. We're almost like sisters" I turned to face him and started gushing.

He chuckled lightly "When do I get to meet this famous Lucy?"

"Tomorrow. Everyone is meeting her and her friends." I said as I finished drying the last dish and putting back in the cupboard.

"Okay. Then let's get to bed." He said picking me up and putting me over his shoulder carrying me to what use to be his room but it now our room. I laughed lightly hitting him but not really wanting him to let me go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Lucy P.O.V.

It was 7am and we only had a half hour to meet Maka and her friends before class. I ran around waking everyone up and helping Juvia and Levy cook breakfast. Once everyone was ready and full we headed out the door and to our new school. The DWMA.

When we got there it looked like a really creepy museum with way too many stairs. After a lot of whining Levy and Wendy got carried by Panterlily, appy flew me, Carla flew Juvia, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray raced to the top, and Erza and Jellal walked up seeming to avoid each other visually and psychically (more than normal). Once we got to the top we were greeted by Maka and her friends. One of them laughed while poking each of the passed out boys who were now on the ground breathing heavily.

Maka ran up and hugged me tightly. "Lucy! Sorry I forgot to tell you about the stairs. We've been here so long we we've got used to them." She smiled sweetly.

"It's fine. Good thing we have our wonderful exeeds." I smiled looking back at her friends. As she introduced thing I examined them closely being protective of my "little sister" as I always was.

First there was Black*Star who I knew was a loud mouth but is as protective of her as I am. Next was his girlfriend Tsubaki. She was very sweet and shy. She had caring eyes and was trying to calm Black*Star down. Who would have thought her could get a girl like her. Then there were Liz and Patti. Liz seemed very laid back and used to all the madness that was happening around her as she filed her nails. Patti seemed like a female version of Black*Star. As she laughed loudly and colored a children's coloring book it was hard to believe she was a teenager. I was told the one evening out the sidewalk was called Kid but his full name was Death the Kid. He is the son of Lord Death and has major symmetry OCD. Finally there was her boyfriend named Soul. He didn't look good for her. He seemed like a slacker who didn't care about anything. Does that mean he doesn't care about Maka? We will have to see. I don't let just anyone date me little sis.


End file.
